Once Upon a December (One-Shot)
by Kate Anabell
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda que desde hace una década, un espectro de zapatillas azules aparece cada veinticuatro de diciembre bailando incansablemente en el escenario del teatro Mariinsky de San Petersburgo, Rusia. Se dice que aquella danza es tan hermosa como aterradora, por lo que nadie se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para admirarla.


La música del piano resonaba en un estudio de ballet en San Petersburgo. Bailarines que sobre la punta de sus pies cubiertos por zapatillas blancas mantenían su equilibrio, entre giros, saltos y preciosas figuras se dejaban guiar en un solo compás exquisito.

Con sus manos tomó la pequeña cintura de la bailarina en sus brazos, elevándola con su fuerza para finalizar en una delicada y preciosa posición. El espacio quedó en un absoluto silencio; los bailarines prácticamente paralizados mientras Lilia recorría el salón corrigiendo brazos y piernas de estos, para dar un final espectacular para el público que se encontraría en el teatro Mariinsky la noche del veinticinco de diciembre.

Alejándose para evaluar su resultado, pintó una sonrisa que era extraña de ver en aquel rostro que siempre permanecía tan serio. Chocó sus palmas con algo de entusiasmo para felicitar a su equipo.

—¡Esto era lo que quería ver! ¡El escenario es de ustedes! —les felicitó con parsimonia.

El resto de los alumnos se abrazaron entre ellos, completamente felices de lo que acababan de lograr. Sin embargo, Viktor Nikiforov una vez puso sobre sus pies a su compañera, caminó hacia los vestidores para cambiarse aquella ropa e irse a casa. Quería su pequeña cama, su apretado departamento, su mascota y por sobre todo: quería un plato de comida caliente.

—¡Viktor! —gritó Evgenia corriendo tras él—, los chicos quieren saber si quieres salir a beber con nosotros. También como tu cumpleaños es mañana y estaremos ocupados, queremos salir a celebrar.

—Gracias, Evgi, pero no quiero —respondió con una bonita sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Viktor! —rogó dando saltitos como si de una niña se tratara.

—Evgenia, de verdad...

—Deberías venir —dijo Lilia acercándose a ellos y posando una mano en el esbelto hombro de Evgenia—. Y si no lo aceptas como amigo, te obligaré a ir como mi alumno.

—Mis horas de ensayo acaban de terminar, de verdad que no quiero...

—¿Dejarás esperando por un sí a esta preciosa señorita? —apuntó a Evgenia la cual tenía ambas manos en su pecho en señal de súplica.

Evgenia era hermosa, de eso no había duda. Tenía el cabello rojizo, su tez nívea cubierta de pecas que adornaban tiernamente sus mejillas regordetas y los labios delgados y rosados como una fruta. Su estatura era pequeña, delgada y delicada, pero era la bailarina con más aguante de todo el estudio. Ella poseía un corazón enorme y era imposible no adorarla una vez conocerla. Debía reconocer que la cantidad exorbitante de hombres que la buscaban tenían muy buen ojo... pero a Evgenia no le gustaban los chicos.

Y justo en esos momentos su orgullo empezaba a deteriorarse por verla con aquellos ojitos grises suplicantes y ese puchero. Suspiró con pesadez y le regaló una sonrisa algo forzada. De verdad estaba cansado y al día siguiente les esperaba uno de los espectáculos más esperados de la temporada.

—Está bien, pero volveré temprano —aceptó mientras terminaba de entrar a los vestidores para recoger sus cosas.

Podía escuchar el sonido proveniente del golpe de los pies de Evgenia contra el suelo al saltar con alegría, también escuchaba sus aplausos y lo muy poca disimulada que era para avisarle a sus compañeros que había aceptado ir con ellos. Aquella muchacha era tan alegre que le hacía desear poder sentirse igual.

—¡Vamos, Vitya! ¡Sonríe un poco! —exclamó Evgenia agitando su brazo—. Mañana es tu cumpleaños. ¡Deberías estar más feliz!

Sí, era cierto. Cualquier persona normal debería ser feliz de celebrar su cumpleaños. Pero en este caso era casi imposible, pues desde que quedó huérfano a sus cortos quince años no era algo que le importara demasiado. Estar solo conlleva a que muchas cosas dejen de importarte. El ballet fue su único acompañante en medio de su inminente soledad.

El grupo de diez bailarines que caminaban por las calles de san Petersburgo no era muy callado; todos reían alto y jugaban entre ellos. Las avenidas estaban llenas de luces preciosas, las familias que iban por todos lados, con su pareja e hijos.

Lilia caminaba lentamente, sonriendo momentáneamente con ese rostro que siempre se mantenía estoico y serio. El resto de los bailarines casi la jaloneaban a los lados, porque pese a ser una profesora bastante estricta, los trataba como esos hijos que nunca tuvo.

—Déjalo en paz, Evgenia —reprendió Yuri dándose la vuelta para mirarla—. Eres muy molesta.

La chica sacó su dedo de en medio hacia él, haciéndole reír un poco, puesto que, aunque intentaba verse ruda, se veía mucho más adorable de esa manera.

―¿Por qué no mejor te devuelves a casa? Los niños deberían estar con sus representantes.

—Porque Otabek me llevará temprano a casa y no me dejará plantado como lo hizo tu novia esta noche.

—Maldito ena...

—¡Evgenia! ¡Las bailarinas no pueden decir groserías! —regañó Lilia, deteniéndose para mirarla—. Cuida tus palabras.

Pudo visualizarla rodando los ojos y aferrándose más al brazo masculino, insistiendo aún en que sonriera un poco. Ella solía preocuparse mucho por él, y era una amiga grandiosa cabía destacar, pero a veces era algo molesta.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del bar ella saltó sobre sus pies, emocionada, casi arrancándole el brazo en el proceso, arrastrándolo hasta la entrada y dejando al resto atrás, llevándolo a una de las mesas alejadas de la barra.

En cuestión de minutos ya todos se encontraban alrededor, algunos tuvieron que buscar sillas en otra mesa para poder estar juntos en un mismo sitio. Aunque la conversación era animada y el resto empezaba a beber, él aún tenía el vaso de whisky intacto en su mano, suspirando lentamente ante el cansancio; pudo observar la mirada de Lilia en él en todo momento, como si quisiera decirle algo pero callándose por no ser el momento indicado.

De un momento a otro había terminado uniéndose a la conversación, la cual giraba en torno a anécdotas tontas de su infancia en el ballet e inclusive una historia donde Evgenia se había orinado en sus medias en su primera presentación. Las horas pasaban rápido, Yuri y Otabek ya se habían ido y aún quedaba el resto. Su amiga ya estaba claramente borracha, confesando cosas de las que iba a arrepentirse mañana posiblemente.

Sin embargo, él seguía sobrio al igual que Lilia. No tenía ganas de emborracharse esa noche; siempre que lo hacía era deprimente y posiblemente terminara durmiendo —como lo hacía usualmente en esas situaciones— en el pasillo llegando a la puerta de su pequeño departamento. Tomó otro sorbo del vaso a la vez que Evgenia batallaba con uno de sus compañeros, para quitarle el teléfono y llamar a su pareja.

—¡Ya la llamé, Evgenia!

—Es que ella está enojada conmigo. Le dije que mis zapatillas eran más importantes para mí y no ha vuelto a casa en dos días ¡Déjame llamarla! —exclamó más alto de lo debido, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de parte de Lilia.

—Eres peor que el fantasma del teatro Mariinsky en estos momentos —dijo su compañero guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo, paralizando con sus palabras a Lilia y a la muchacha.

—¿Fantasma? —preguntó Mila con curiosidad.

—¿No has escuchado la historia? —preguntó el muchacho con algo de sorpresa.

—Me habían contado un rumor extraño de un bailarín, pero nunca creo en chismes —respondió colocando su mano bajo su barbilla para escucharlo con atención.

—Con el paso del tiempo ha dado mucho de qué hablar —explicó, mirando fugazmente a una Evgenia que ahora se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre sus muslos, escuchando atentamente.

—¿Quién es ese fantasma y por qué jamás escuche de él? —esta vez fue Viktor quien preguntó, interesado repentinamente en la conversación.

—Porque apenas y sales de tu departamento, Viktor —murmuró Evgenia—. Siempre que hablamos de él nunca nos escuchas.

—Ahora sí quiero saber quién es.

—Dicen que empezó a aparecer hace una década aproximadamente —le informó sin dejar de mirarlo—. Al parecer, fue luego del espantoso accidente automovilístico que hubo frente al teatro. ¿Escuchaste de él?

—Sí, en el que murieron más de treinta personas.

—Pues esa misma noche uno de los conserjes salió gritando despavorido por un muchacho que apareció frente a él mientras limpiaba el escenario. Dijo que estaba cubierto de sangre e intentó llevárselo.

—Que historia más ridícula —afirmó, haciendo una mueca.

—Siempre he querido ir. Solo ocurre los veinticuatro de diciembres —contó Sala, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento—. También oí que iba a ser el protagonista de la obra de ballet del siguiente día.

—Creo que es mejor irnos —dijo Lilia de repente, poniéndose de pie.

—Tiene razón, debemos levantarnos temprano para ir al ensayo antes de la presentación —le siguió una desorientada Evgenia que casi se cae al levantarse bruscamente.

—Ten cuidado. Puedes hacerte daño —dijo Viktor tomándola del codo para hacerla sentarse de nuevo.

—Es que ya debemos irnos —murmuró.

—Apenas son las diez y media —inquirió Sala viendo la pantalla de su celular.

—Les espera un día agotador —dijo Lilia—. Váyanse a casa.

Con desgana todos se levantaron de la mesa mientras iban a pagar las bebidas consumidas, varios de ellos ebrios. Viktor se subió a una casi inconsciente Evgenia al hombro para sacarla del bar y esperar a su pareja fuera del local.

Luego de rápidas despedidas todos se fueron, menos Lilia, una Evgenia inconsciente y un Viktor bastante agotado. Movió su cuello a ambos lados para relajar sus músculos y esperar que la pareja de su amiga apareciera ya.

—Ella es un desastre —comentó Lilia, acomodando los rojizos cabellos de su alumna.

—Mañana estará más fresca que una zanahoria. La resaca y ella son amigas lejanas.

—Me cuesta creer que vaya a estar bien.

—Lo estará. Desde que nos conocemos ella siempre ha sido así —contó con una sonrisa—. Que un bailarín pueda tener tiempo de disfrutar así es poco común.

—Tienes mucha razón. Tal vez por eso el fantasma aparece. Un ser humano que no experimente el disfrutar de las cosas vivirá siempre en pena. —Su mirada brilló con cierta tristeza, bajando sus parpados para evitar enfrentar su mirada.

Iba a decir algo cuando unos tacones sonaban apresurados en el pavimento, dando a visualizar una mujer de unos treinta años y bien vestida. Sus cabellos rubios y sus muy bonitos rasgos causaba que muchos de los hombres que pasaban a su alrededor la miraran fijamente. La mujer se detuvo frente a ellos para mirar a su novia, y al verla suspiró de cansancio ante la idea de cargarla a casa.

—Debo agradecer que pese menos que una pluma —dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta, indicándole a Viktor que le ayudara subírsela a la espalda—. Gracias por esperarme.

—Cuídala bien —pidió Lilia peinando los cabellos rojizos que se derramaban en el hombro de la rubia—. Y por favor, encárgate de que mañana llegue consciente al teatro.

—Lo hará. Esta mujer no parece humana —dijo por último antes de empezar a caminar para irse—. Adiós. Los veo mañana.

Viktor agitó su mano en alto para despedirse de la mujer. Miró a Lilia antes de encaminarse con ella rumbo a su hogar, ya que ambos vivían cerca el uno del otro.

—Lilia —le llamó al verla algo cabizbaja—, desde que la historia del dichoso fantasma se volvió tema de conversación no has hablado mucho. ¿Quieres decir algo?

—No deberías hablarme de esa forma, muchacho impertinente.

—En estos momentos no estamos ensayando y tampoco hay nadie más, así que puedes contarme qué tienes y luego lo olvidaré. ¿Es referente a ese accidente, cierto?

—Sí, lo es —asintió—. Referente al bailarín, también.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el bailarín con el accidente?

—Era uno de mis alumnos, Viktor —confesó, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad del otro.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó pensando haber oído mal.

—Como lo oíste... eso fue hace una década —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Me habían traído un bailarín muy bueno de Japón. Su profesora había pagado el boleto, confiada en que su alumno sería el mejor.

—¿Lo era?

—Mucho. Recuerdo que todos se sorprendieron mucho, inclusive Evgenia, que solo tenía trece años y ya era una profesional, se había quedado babeando al verlo.

—Pero ¿qué lo hacía tan especial? Ningún bailarín es perfecto.

—Su cuerpo solía crear música. Tenía un movimiento muy especial y cautivador, lleno de sentimiento —contestó con la mirada fija al frente, recordando—. Sus zapatillas eran azules. Decía que otros colores eran aburridos y el azul le hacía sentir tranquilo. Era tan alegre...

—¿Lo aceptaste?

—Por supuesto. Era un diamante en bruto que necesitaba pulir y presentarlo bajo mi tutela.

—Murió en el accidente, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó—. Él ocuparía el papel que ocuparás tú mañana. La presentación quedó cancelada. Se me hacía una falta de respeto continuarla cuando un bailarín excelente y alumno acababa de fallecer.

»Con el paso de los años decidí hacerla. Al verte bailar lo recordé a él; solo que tú no tienes interés por esta obra en lo absoluto, en cambio, él la amaba.

—Solo es la historia de un hombre que va al ejército y al regresar, su amada había sido obligada a casarse con otro; no es nada que no haya interpretado ya. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Ay Viktor —suspiró—, para muchos que han dedicado su vida entera por una oportunidad así, es muy triste. —Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, dando un apretón—. Evgenia, aunque estuvo conmigo desde sus doce años, nunca había tenido un papel protagónico, trabajó muy duro para llegar aquí.

—Para mí el ballet es más que debutar, Lilia —confesó mirándola—. Cuando tú perdiste a tu bailarín, yo acababa de perder a mis padres. Bailar me salvó de la oscuridad.

—Pero ahora podrás llevar tu corazón al público, ¿no te importa eso?

—La única razón por la que llegué a ti, es porque tú me encontraste.

—Es raro encontrar un bailarín con una técnica tan limpia y perfecta, debía aprovecharlo —se excusó—. La noche del accidente Yuuri iba con su maestra por algo de comida, pero el autobús les impactó de frente. Yo no lo supe hasta el día siguiente, solo que ambos habían muerto y el cadáver de Yuuri se aferraba a su bolso de práctica.

―Pobre...

―Solo tenía dieciocho años cuando ocurrió. Fue una pena para todos.

El silencio se adueñó de ellos mientras caminaban por la calle, ambos necesitaban llegar a casa para descansar.

Viktor no se le salía de la cabeza la idea de aquel joven que padeció una muerte injusta. Había oído de aquel accidente hace diez años, pero nunca le prestó la suficiente atención; tampoco estaba en el mejor momento de su vida para pensar más a fondo del tema. Supo que uno de sus compañeros de aula había muerto esa noche, pero ni siquiera eso le había importado lo suficiente.

Lilia se despidió de él para dirigirse a su calle e ir a casa; con un fugaz beso en la mejilla y sacudiendo una mano se dio la vuelta para irse por su camino. Sus pies pisaban con lentitud el pavimento, camino a su aburrida morada y con el cuello adolorido. Los ojos le pesaban y necesitaba remojar sus pies en un poco de agua tibia.

Miró el reloj en su mano, donde la aguja indicaba las once de la noche y aún no estaba durmiendo. Maldijo a Evgenia por ser tan condenadamente linda y convincente. Ahora al día siguiente despertaría cabeceando o posiblemente llegara tarde al ensayo. Debía agradecer que vivía a pocas cuadras del teatro.

Una ráfaga de aire frío le hizo detenerse abruptamente a mitad del pavimento. Sentía como si le hubieran atravesado el cuero de repente. Un susurro lento y bajo que decía "Lo siento" le hizo mirar a su alrededor en busca de aquella voz; sin embargo, la calle permanecía vacía a excepción de los autos que paseaban en las vías.

Miró a su lado derecho para encontrarse de frente a frente contra el teatro Mariinsky. El cual se alzaba orgulloso en su preciosa arquitectura antigua. Debía reconocer que era precioso, aunque nunca le prestara verdadera atención al pasar.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, la cual era inevitable, considerando el hecho de que acababa de escuchar una absurda historia de fantasía en la que todos creían ciegamente. Negando con la cabeza, empezó a caminar de nuevo para alejarse del sitio, pero se detuvo nuevamente, con la curiosidad haciendo estragos en él.

―Soy un maldito estúpido... ―gruñó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar rumbo a la entrada.

Le mostró su carnet al vigilante, evidenciando que era uno de los bailarines profesionales que se presentarían en la obra del día siguiente, excusándose con que quería vencer sus nervios de presentarse por primera vez en un teatro con tanto respeto, y mintiendo respecto las veces en que se había presentado en aquel escenario.

La sala del teatro era simplemente preciosa como la recordaba. La elegancia y el arte que le llenaba le habían fascinado por tantos años y ahora no era una excepción. Acarició con sus dedos la fina tela del asiento, buscando un sitio para sentarse a esperar aquella "obra espectral" que se llevaba a cabo supuestamente en esas fechas.

Se sentó sobre uno de los asientos más cercanos al escenario, con la vista fija en la decoración, y algo aburrido de estar allí. Se sentía como un imbécil, pero al menos podría restregarle a sus compañeros lo falsa y estúpida que era aquella leyenda.

Esperó alrededor de unos treinta minutos, donde el único sonido que escuchaba era el de su respiración, y ya estaba a punto de dormirse. Se levantó con la vista cansada y se dispuso a irse, maldiciendo al que haya creado una historia tan absurda.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando el sonido de las teclas de un piano resonó a su alrededor. Podía jurar que el color había desaparecido de su cara, que su alma empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo y que su hombría parecía haber huido despavorida. Tragó grueso con las manos sudando, y dudando de darse la vuelta, pues podía escuchar el sonido leve de unos pies golpeando el fino suelo de madera.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso, dio la vuelta lentamente, alzando la cabeza que se encontraba cabizbaja hace unos minutos, subiendo por sus finas zapatillas azules, por sus delgadas piernas cubiertas de unas mayas negras y la camiseta del mismo color que su calzado. Su cabello era negro y su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, que relucía ligeramente dándole una imagen sumamente preciosa si no fuera porque estaba muerto y ahora estaba frente a él.

En un tiempo de ocho pudo verlo salir de la posición inicial, moviendo sus manos como iniciaba la historia de aquel humilde soldado. La felicidad debía irradiar en él, cosa que el fantasma imitaba bastante bien, aún con los ojos cerrados y la tonada del piano de fondo.

La historia empezó a tomar sentido mientras el cuerpo ajeno creaba música. La curvatura de su espalda al girar, la gracia al saltar y la armonía de las posiciones le hicieron sentirse increíblemente maravillado.

"Con el paso de los años decidí hacerla. Al verte bailar lo recordé a él."

¿En serio lucia así de maravilloso al bailar? Imposible.

El chico tenía una técnica perfecta y una expresión corporal que robaba el aliento, acompañado de un cuerpo perfecto y una música hermosa. Música que conocía a la perfección, porque sería la que él bailaría al siguiente día.

El muchacho se detuvo repentinamente, girando su cabeza hacia él como si pudiera verlo. Extendió una mano con delicadeza, como si se la estuviera ofreciendo. Tragó grueso aún paralizado por el miedo.

―Acompáñame a acariciar la música que rodea este escenario ―escuchó en su cabeza, ocasionando un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

Por alguna razón su cuerpo había acatado la orden de aquel muchacho, quitándose el abrigo, los guantes, la campera y el jersey; cayendo una a una al suelo. En sus pantalones de práctica, se acercó a su bolso en búsqueda de sus zapatillas, las cuales se colocó rápidamente y con las que subió al escenario.

Miró frente a sí el cuerpo blanco que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero siempre de frente a donde debería yacer un público que lo observara. El chico hizo un movimiento, el cual reconocía a la perfección. Con lentitud empezó a seguir su ritmo, aún si sus pies lloraran por el sobre esfuerzo en sus puntas.

Sabía que las ampollas le estaban torturando, sabía que de sus uñas la sangre empezaba a brotar; los ensayos habían sido completamente destructores para sus pies, pero algo no le dejaba detenerse. Había algo que le llamaba a seguirlo en cada movimiento, imitando la rutina que solía pertenecerle al chico.

La historia hablaba de un hombre joven en 1815 que fue reclutado al ejército, enamorado de la hija de un marqués, el cual no les permitía amarse. Juraron huir cuando el hombre volviera del ejército, pero al llegar notó que la mujer que una vez había amado con locura se había casado con un duque. Ella intenta explicar y tienen discusiones severas, él está dolido, destrozado y humillado; el perdón parece imposible, el hombre no quiere saber nada, ella logra explicarle, con dificultad le cree y deciden huir juntos.

La música del piano se detuvo por breves segundos, dejándolos a ambos en un perfecto arebesque. Viktor nunca sentía sentimientos fácilmente con una obra, pero algo estaba ocurriendole que sus ojos querían lagrimear, que su corazón parecía acelerarse violentamente contra su pecho. Había algo en este momento que le hacía sentir de alguna forma hermosa.

Y pudo entenderlo.

Lo que sentía era lo que aquel muchacho quería expresar. Podía sentir sus sentimientos e insegurades, su palpable tristeza y deseos, sus anhelos no cumplidos y la pureza de un alma rota, sueños rotos y dolores. Un salto, un giro, más sentimientos desbordantes.

Pudo verlo. Pudo ver a un niño pequeño que lloraba de emoción ante sus zapatillas nuevas, pudo verlo en su primera clase con su inexperiencia, pudo ver sus esfuerzos enormes por avanzar, pudo verlo bailar hasta desgastarse por un amor no correspondido, pudo ver a un adolescente tímido, pudo ver su primera presentación importante. Las niñas pequeñas que bailaban a su alrededor, queriendo imitarlo. Pudo ver el susurro del viento en su cabello cada mañana que salía a correr.

Una familia dulce, una madre adorable, un padre dedicado y una hermana protectora. Amigos fieles, profesores amables y cariñosos. Sus caídas, su fuerza, su dedicación... Lágrimas de una tristeza ajena le corrían por las mejillas, dentro de una coreografía que había representado antes con tanta frialdad. Los recuerdos que parecían querer grabarse en su cerebro aun si no le pertenecían. Este chico le mostraba otra cara de la vida y lloraba por ello, lloraba por un sueño que trabajó arduamente y nunca fue visto con la potencia que se merecía.

El dolor de sus pies ya no importaba, era como si su cuerpo ahora tuviera una vida propia y se encargara de quemarle internamente.

Un avión, un aeropuerto, una profesora de rostro serio que le miró como un adolescente de poco calibre por no tener un cuerpo lo suficientemente delgado para su arte. Una mirada sorprendida, zapatillas azules que hacían una mágica imagen y los aplausos de los presentes; una felicidad enorme, unas clases maravillosas. Una Evgenia tierna que le miraba constantemente, una nueva historia para bailar y su ganado papel en compañía de una bailarina llamada Elena.

Una vez un diciembre, de un hermoso cumpleaños, una profesora de la niñez abrazándolo con fuerza por estar cerca de su tan ansiado debut...

La coreografía aumentó en intensidad, casi frenética de frustración al ver a su amada con otro. Un espíritu que transmitía sentimientos con una fuerza abrumadora mientras las zapatillas azules empezaban a romperse desgastadas.

Fecha del veinticuatro de diciembre del 2007, una salida al mercado, una noche fría y nerviosa. Sonrisas de felicidad, la música del piano que representaría al día siguiente, un conductor borracho que perdía el control, zapatillas pegadas a su pecho como protección, el miedo destructor...

Un impacto con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo volar por el parabrisas. Golpes que no se detenían, autos que chocaban en gran catástrofe, fuego que llameaba y un cuerpo frío que se desangraba contra el pavimento. Un alma danzarina encerrada en el lugar de sus sueños.

La rutina terminó, la posición final con los brazos elevados como si la bailarina yaciera en brazos de ambos. Bajó sus extremidades con lentitud, dándose la vuelta para mirar al muchacho que con sus hermosos ojos ámbar abiertos, lloraba de una felicidad inmensa. Lo habían visto bailar su rutina final, su rutina amada y especial, aquella por la que murió antes de interpretarla.

—Gracias... —escuchó en su cabeza antes de que los pétalos azules volaran al cielo, borrándolo de su campo de visión.

Repentinamente sus pies reaccionaron y le hicieron caer con violencia contra el suelo, dejando que un grito de dolor escapara de su garganta. Su piel yacía sudada y sus huesos destrozados, su cara empapada y la respiración agitada. Su corazón frenético y triste, y el entendimiento de una historia hermosa.

Se acomodó para retirar sus zapatillas, las cuales le hicieron torcer la cara en dolor y cuando vio la sangre cubriendo sus uñas no pudo arrepentirse de nada. Lilia tenía razón, trabajar arduamente por algo tan importante y no lograrlo era devastador. Aquella alma había pasado sola una década bailando para nadie o para personas cobardes.

—¿Vitya? —escuchó la voz clara y fuerte de Evgenia, la cual estaba frente a él con su uniforme y su maquillaje impecable—. ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

—¿Toda la noche? —preguntó confundido.

—Cariño, son las diez de la mañana —escuchó a Sala ahora.

Las horas se habían pasado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta. Las mujeres parecían preocupadas del estado de sus pies y buscaban en sus bolsos vendajes para que se los colocara al bailar. Sonrió amargamente antes de que los sollozos emergieran violentos, llorando como nunca lo hizo, y asustando a sus compañeros que también estaban allí. Estaba muy agotado, no solo física, sino que también lo estaba mentalmente. Lilia se abrió paso entre sus alumnos, dejando liberar sus propias lágrimas y entendiendo su estado; aun si no le había acompañado, ya sabía qué había pasado. Lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando calmarlo aunque sus compañeros parecían trastornados.

Se sintió débil, tan pero tan débil que pudo sentir su cuerpo desmayarse del cansancio entre los brazos de su entrenadora.

"Era un alma en pena que yacía atada a un sueño roto, atrapada en la sinfonía de un lamento cargado de dolor."


End file.
